Fast Five Retake
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: AU – Dom and Brian got together after the breakout. Now Brian finds out he's pregnant and his life gets that much more interesting. Fast Five rewrite with Brian as the pregnant one; prompt on Fast and Furious Kink Meme.


**Summary: **AU – Dom and Brian got together after the breakout. Now Brian finds out he's pregnant and his life gets that much more interesting. Fast Five rewrite with Brian as the pregnant one; prompt on Fast and Furious Kink Meme.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_We both know it's not me that Brian loves – Mia_

It was a message written by Mia hidden in the bag of clothes she gave him after he had been broken out and went off with Brian. In truth Dom knew that what Mia was saying was true, he could see it before but had been blinded by rage. Now though looking over at the blonde in the driver's seat Dom realized that Mia was right and it was about time he fixed that. The opportune moment came when Brian pulled over in Mexico to a shabby motel. He waited until they had settled into the room and then Dom took the opportunity and grabbed Brian, kissing him before the man could do anything to protest. Brian was slack against him for a minute and then finally his brain caught up with what was happening and he started to kiss back grabbing Dom's arms.

"You better be sure you want this Buster because once this happens there is no one else. I don't share with anyone even my sister," Dom warned.

"There were only ever you," Brian answered.

The kissing resumed and Dom picked Brian up carrying him to the bed and he lay down on top of the blonde. Dom leaned back to take off both their shirts and went to the blonde's neck. He nipped and sucked a trail, leaving marks for everyone to see and was encouraged further by the sounds that Brian was making. Brian moved his arms but Dom wanted control, wanted to make this man lose it and so he grabbed Brian's hands and held them over his head in a tight grip.

"Don't move them," Dom ordered and Brian felt himself get turned on even more at the order and didn't dare disobey.

Seeing Brian obey Dom went back down to nip and suck a path down the blonde's torso. By the time Dom was finished Brian was moaning and whimpering in need. For Brian it was like Dom was fire, igniting his veins and never leaving. Dom stood up making Brian whimper in loss but that soon stopped when he removed his pants as well as Brian's leaving them both naked. Dom settled back on top of Brian leaning back to loom over the blonde.

"I'm going to have to use spit since I don't have lube or condoms with me," Dom warned the blonde gently.

Before Brian could say anything he was being kissed senseless and again whimpered when he felt Dom pull back to spit in his hands rubbing them over his erection leaving a little on his hands. Dom leaned down to suck on Brian's neck and Brian was engulfed in a fire of desire that he didn't notice Dom preparing him until there were two fingers inside of him. When Dom put a third one in he had to stop because Brian whimpered in pain and Dom realized that this was his first time with a man. Dom continued to distract Brian by sucking marks on the blonde's neck until Brian started to move his hips and Dom continued to prepare him. Finally after what felt like forever Dom removed his fingers and grabbed Brian's arms to pull the blonde up into his lap. Dom lifted Brian up and entered him fully in one swift motion and gripped Brian tight against him.

Brian tucked his head against Dom's neck and wrapped his now free arms around Dom's back while the larger man set a brutal pace and the room was filled with moans. Brian didn't last long and bite Dom's neck when he finally had come. Dom just held his lover against him as he continued to thrust inside of him and after three thrusts and another bite to the neck courtesy of Brian, Dom finally came. After a minute of catching his breath, Dom removed himself from the blonde and laid Brian down and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, coming back to clean his lover up. After they were both cleaned up Dom laid down on the bed and pulled Brian to rest on top of him. Brian was asleep instantly and Dom followed soon after with only one thought that this relationship with Brian changed everything for them. Neither realized that this relationship not only changed them but it created a life that neither knew about yet but would soon.

~Fast and Furious~

Mia smiled as she made her way to Rio de Janiero. She figured that she would leave the two lovebirds alone and head on ahead so that she could see Vince. Many people would assume that she would be upset at her ex and her brother getting together but she really wasn't. Mia had known for a long time that Brian was Dom's and he always would be. She knew it long before either of them did and she was tired of watching them dance around each other. The sexual tension between them was obvious from the beginning but Dom had Letty no he didn't and while both Toretto's would miss spitfire that was Letty they also both knew that she would want Dom to be happy. Unbeknownst to Dom, Letty had left a letter to her telling her that whether she died or just left it was her mission to get Dom back not for herself but for the Buster. It seemed that Letty even knew about the tension between the two men now it was up to them to figure it out. On the plus side Mia doubted she would stay single long especially if Vince had his way.


End file.
